Amnesia
by Clou3elf
Summary: Kim Yesung yang berniat menghapus perasaannya pada Cho Kyuhyun malah berakhir dengan dirinya yang kehilangan ingatan akan namja tercintanya itu.


Namja itu bernama Kim Yesung. Mahasiswa tahun ketiga di salah satu perguruan tinggi di Seoul.

Namja manis ini tengah duduk di sebuah ayunan dekat danau di tengah kawasan perumahan dekat tempat tinggalnya. Yesung tak pernah tau ada danau yang cukup menenangkan disini.

"Hah~" satu lagi helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Dia tak tau kenapa dia harus duduk disini sambil memandang danau yang mulai membeku karena musim dingin.

Matanya menatap sayu pada daerah sekelilingnya yang tertutupi permadani berwarna putih. Mengabaikan hawa dingin yang terus menerus menerpanya. Bahkan mantel tebal yang dia pakai pun tak mampu lagi menahan rasa dingin.

Ponselnya bergetar. Panggilan video dari seseorang yang sebenarnya dia hindari.

Dengan tangan bergetar digesernya ikon berwarna hijau. Dan menit selanjutnya tampaklah raut wajah cemas yang sayangnya tampan itu.

"Annyeong" sapa Yesung lirih.

" _Ya! Kau dimana? Kenapa kau pucat sekali?_ " serentetan kalimat itu adalah hal yang Yesung dengar dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku? Yang jelas berada di tempat yang tenang" lirih Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya. Enggan menatap raut cemas dari wajah tampan itu.

Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Namja luar biasa jenius yang menjadi teman sekelasnya di kelas Bisnis. Kyuhyun berusia 4 tahun dibawahnya tapi dalam perkuliahan, dia satu tahun dibawahnya. Luar biasa bukan?

Kyuhyun sering mengambil mata kuliah tingkat atas karena nilainya memang mencukupi. Dan beruntungnya, atau sialnya, dia satu kelas dengan Yesung di salah satu mata kuliah, yaitu bisnis.

Berawal dari terlambat bersama kemudian satu kelompok saat mengerjakan tugas, membuat hubungan Kyuhyun dan Yesung semakin dekat. Kyuhyun tak sungkan menunjukkan kedekatannya pada namja manis ini.

Dan itu membuat Yesung sedikit...yah~ terbawa perasaan.

Lambat laun Yesung mulai menyukai Kyuhyun. Tapi namja manis itu sangat paham jika Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin. Teman satu angkatannya.

Yesung juga cukup mengenal Sungmin karena mereka satu club di club drama. Bahkan terkadang Yesung sering bersama Sungmin. Bisa dibilang mereka juga dekat.

Hal itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sering menjadikan Yesung tempat curhat. Menceritakan satu sama lain. Membuat hati rapuh namja manis asal Cheonan ini semakin rapuh bahkan retak perlahan.

Tak ada yang tau jika Yesung menyukai Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang tau jika namja manis itu merasakan perih saat Kyuhyun mulai melakukan pendekatan dengan Sungmin.

Hingga akhirnya dia sampai pada titik akhirnya. Yesung lelah. Dia ingin kabur dari dua orang itu. Setidaknya sampai perasaannya pada Kyuhyun menghilang.

Demi apapun Yesung tak ingin merusak pertemanan mereka. Yesung menyayangi Kyuhyun juga Sungmin. Dia tak ingin semuanya hancur karena perasaan bodohnya.

" _Yesungie hyung_ " panggilan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung kembali tersadar.

"Ada apa?" Yesung masih berusaha untuk tidak menatap Kyuhyun, atau dia akan goyah.

" _Hyungie kau dimana? Jangan membuatku khawatir_ " lirih Kyuhyun penuh permohonan.

...sayangnya Cho Kyuhyun seolah tidak membiarkan Kim Yesung untuk berhenti menyukainya.

~Kyusung Fanfiction~

Sudah sekitar tiga jam berlalu sejak pertama kali Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu ayunan yang ada di taman. Salju semakin tebal. Wajah manis Yesung semakin memucat dengan bibir membiru.

Yesung tak ingin beranjak dari sini. Setidaknya sampai dia bisa mengusir Kyuhyun dari hati dan pikirannya. Yesung masih menyayangi hatinya, omong-omong.

Ponselnya mati sedari tadi. Dan sambungan video call dengan Kyuhyun pun sudah berakhir bersamaan dengan ponselnya yang mati.

Mata sipit itu sudah mulai sayu. Kepalanya semakin berat. Bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mengalir, semuanya gelap.

~A Kyusung Fanfiction~

Dalam mimpinya, Yesung melihat banyak orang mengerumuninya. Yesung melihat orang tuanya menangis dan adiknya tampak terpukul. Semua teman-temannya pun tampak sedih.

Tapi...ada satu orang yang tak dikenalnya sama sekali. Orang itu menangis dengan isakan yang memilukan. Yesung hampir saja ikut menangis melihatnya.

Yesung ingin menyapa orang itu. Dia ingin bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa semua orang menangis. Kenapa semua orang mengerumuninya.

Yesung ingin tau apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia seolah tersesat.

"Hyung kumohon bangunlah" namja itu masih menangis.

Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Melihat namja itu menangis, membuatnya sakit. Dia tak ingin melihat air mata itu mengalir apapun sebabnya.

"Sudahlah Kyu. Istirahatlah, biar kami yang menjaga Yesung hyung"

"Aniya. Aku ingin bersamanya. Aku sangat menyesal hyung. Aku menyesal tak pernah memperhatikannya. Aku menyesal tak menyadari perasaannya"

DEG!

Perlahan tapi pasti semua kenangan akan namja itu bermain di kepalanya. Dia Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang dicintainya dan yang membuatnya melakukan hal nekat.

"Tapi..."

"Kalian pergilah istirahat. Aku yang akan menjaganya"

Yesung melangkah mundur dengan perlahan. Dia tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Sekarang dia mengerti.

Alasan kenapa dia tidak mengenal namja itu adalah...Yesung ingin melupakan dia.

~A Kyusung Fanfiction~

Yesung terbangun perlahan. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru langit-langit kamar yang serba putih. Dia tak ingat memiliki langit-langit kamar berwarna putih pucat yang mencekam.

"Yesungie kau bangun?"

Yesung hendak menoleh namun kepalanya pusing luar biasa. Barulah namja manis itu sadar jika dia di rumah sakit.

"Kau di rumah sakit. Hipotermia akut. Kami semua nyaris saja kehilanganmu"

"Siapa kau?"

T B C / END

Cuman permulaan. Karena saya berniat unpub yang Because Our Children kemudian diganti konsep baru dengan tema yang sama dan penulisan lebih baik.

Kemungkinan ngga panjang kok, cuman 2-3 chapter aja~

Sekedar nguatin lagi feel nulisku yang sedikit turun.


End file.
